


A Rose by Any Other Name.

by Gothic_Bubbles



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Cuddles, Demons, Double Penetration, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecurity, Internalized Homophobia, Love, M/M, Misgendering, More tags to be added, Multi, No Beta, OCs - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Poly, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, We Die Like Men, cross dressing, ish, mafia, romantic, snuggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Bubbles/pseuds/Gothic_Bubbles
Summary: Title sucks, will change later.Naberius is a new overlord. He struggles to cope with the fact that he died before meeting either of his soul mates. Luckily, one of them has already found him in hell. He struggles to keep and gain power to protect his loved one.Nero was never loved in his family. The spider mafia being a bunch of homophobes. They hated him, and his soulmarks. One of his soulmate died before him, but he died before meeting the other. He finds one not long after dying.Oleander is a newly fallen demon struggling to survive. His soulmates died before him, even so, he did his best to be a good person so he may one day meet them in heaven, but he fell into hell instead. Was this a mistake? Or is there something he doesn’t know? He either way, he will soon find out that hell isn’t as bad as it seems.First few chapters are cringe.
Relationships: OC/OC, Original Character/Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, everyone gets their soulmark(s) during puberty. It is black but turns into another color after meeting. The name of their soulmate turns gray if they die. 
> 
> In hell, your appearance changes and most take a new name. To help with this, not only do you keep your mark, but you feel a pull to your soulmate when they die. If you die after them, the pull is weaker, especially if you never met. 
> 
> Emotions can also affect the bond between soulmates. Sadness causes someone to feel the bond less than when they are happy.

When Samael fell into hell, he wasn’t surprised. He knew he would go to hell. He was never really a good person. He never raped, killed, or hurt anyone, but he drank, he gambled, he cheated, he lied. He felt bad for it though. His soulmates would be up in heaven one day, wondering where he was, and he would be down here. 

He was surprised to find he had no legs. A long black tail instead. His belly was red up to his chest and to the tip of his tail. His hair was replaced by a hood, black on the outside, yellow on the inside. He didn’t care.

It didn’t matter. If he was in hell, he might as well let loose. He killed, he maimed, he stole, he lied. He did it all. He adopted a new name. Soon, the name Naberius was known throughput hell.

A Few years after falling he had gained the rank of overlord. He may have been a minor one, but he was one. He ran a business smuggling, killing, and gambling. He had a few legit businesses, but most were illegal. He basically ran a mob. His underlings feared him, he had a mix of family and non family within his ranks, but no one he trusted.

Not until he felt a jolt from his soul mark, he hadn’t looked at it in 6 years, since falling to hell. It turned gray and he knew, he knew, his soulmate was here. 

He looked for him for days, the pull helping him locate him. Finally, he found him, Arlotto. His soulmark glowed purple before fading into a permanent purple scrawl.

He had helped his mate escape from his family and together they gained more power, especially Naberius. He wanted to protect his spider, keep him safe. He knew his other mate was never coming, they would certainly be up in heaven, the odds of all three ending up in hell were so small. He had to protect what he had down here.

Then, about a year after his mate had fallen, he felt the other, and he knew he had to find them.  
_____________________  
Arlotto had always loved the idea of a soulmate. Especially after receiving his marks. Two people to love him unconditionally. His family hated his soulmarks. The names both male. His father was pissed. You couldn’t be a gay mobster in New York. His cousin had come out and been disowned. He covered his marks.

Mob life was hard. He always knew he would end up in hell. With the number of bad things he had done, it was inevitable. He had to kill to survive. There was no freedom, not really. 

But still he dreamed of two handsome strangers coming to him and making his marks glow, taking him away from all of this. He traced the letters every night and smiled. Despite the pain he endured for everything, from having two male soulmates, to wanting to wear a dress. His soulmates made him happy, even if they hadn’t met yet.

Then one of his marks turned gray. It was unfortunate. One of his soulmates had died. But it would be ok. He still had one. Varden, his little rose.

Then a hit gone wrong took that away. 

He fell into hell and was greeted by his family. His cousins, his uncle, his grandpa, all his relatives. All spiders like him. 

His family was filled with many different spider’s, most were large and either brown or black, but he was a striking silver. He stood out like a sore thumb, especially given how short he was. He wasn’t the shortest member, not by a long shot, but he was smaller than most.

It didn’t matter in the end. Not when he met his mate. His amazing mate had taken him away, turning a barely visible dull gray to a bright and vibrant gold. Naberius protected him. He let him wear what he wanted, be who he was. It was great. He became Nero. He was tougher, he wasn’t some no one. They protected each other. They knew their mate would go to heaven. 

Until they felt it. He was here. Their little rose was here. They had to find him.  
_____________________  
Vardan had always done his best to be a good person. Every day he would trace the letters on his skin and smile. No matter how bad life was, he had two soulmates out there waiting for him.

Until he didn’t. 

Right after his 19th birthday, one of his soulmarks went gray. 

He had one soulmate then. But that was ok. He would meet the them in heaven one day. He continued to do his best. He helped people, donated to charity, never yelled or got angry. He was shy and demure, and so, so insecure. 

How could he not be? His mother had been disgusted by his soulmarks. She had told him he couldn’t be loved, that that was why his father left. If his own parents couldn’t love him, how could anyone else? But this was different, this was his soulmate.

Not long after his 25th birthday, his other soulmate died. He had cried for days. Not coming out of his room in his shared apartment. His roommate was angry, he would bang the door and tell him to stop sobbing. But how could he? He was alone. 

Eventually he did leave his room. He put on a smile and continued on as he had. He did charity and volunteering, he helped those in need. Did everything he could. 

It was this generosity that got him killed in the end. He tried to help a stranger, and was rewarded with a beating and a bullet in his brain.

He fell into hell.

He was confused. 

He was scared.

He almost screamed the first time he saw his reflection. His skin was pink. His sclera yellow, irises red, pupils slit like a cat’s. He had small horns growing from his head, along with small bat wings and a tail. His hair was now rose red, just like his irises. He was a demon. He was damned.

He had no one.

He was alone.

His life was poison, he was poison. He was in hell, a terrible person. He had tried so hard, and in the end, he failed. He was bad.

As his despair consumed him, he knew what his new name would be. He was just like Oleander. He was poison.

He was bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Naberius and Nero spent all their time looking for their mate. They searched high and low. They found nothing. They spent hours and hours looking, searching desperately. The days went by and they still had not found their mate. They were growing frantic, the extermination was only a few days away now. They wanted their mate with them so they could protect him. They wanted him here. He belonged with them.

Their rose not being with them felt wrong. It felt bad. Nero spent all day looking for the newly fallen demon. Only to come up empty. Naberius spent his days at work and researching ways to locate their mate.

The day before the extermination, he finally found one.

He went to Nero to tell him. They needed to do this now. Nero was passed out on the bed, too tired from days of endless searching and hours spent crying over his failure. 

Naberius couldn’t bring himself to wake Nero, the spider was exhausted, physically and emotionally. They would have to start early, he supposed.  
__________________________  
Oleander didn’t even bother. He just sat in an ally and cried. His mates weren’t here. He was in hell! He lived his whole life trying to do good, only to end up here. He had barely moved since he fell. No one paid any attention to him.

The extermination was coming up.

He couldn’t bring himself to care.

Not when his mates weren’t here, not when he would never meet them.

Then E-day arrived. Oleander just sat where he had for the last week. Not moving. He was excited. There were screams around him. If he died during this, maybe he would just sink into oblivion. He might just cease. The thought made him feel better. No more pain.

Then he felt it. The spark. 

His mates.

They were here.

Were they an angels? No, that wasn’t right, he knew it. They were demons. But why had he not felt it before?  
_________________

Nero and Naberius chanted, the spell was supposed to bring their mate to them. He would be teleported to his mates. They sat, holding hands and chanting the words. 

The area around them began to glow. A bright rainbow of light filling up the room. It glowed brighter and brighter, smoke beginning to form. The smoke began to take shape above them, a circle forming.

Out of it dropped a small, pink demon. Right on top of them.

They all untangled and stood, or attempted to. No sooner than the pink demon had stood, did his legs give way. Nero’s many arms reached out to grab him.

When Nero finally had him, he frowned. He was too small, too light, too skinny. He had bags under his eyes. His hair was greasy, his skin covered in grime. He looked exhausted. He was shaking. Crying, Nero realized. Despite this, he was still gorgeous.

Naberius slithered over to them quickly, wrapping all 18 feet of his tail around them. He smiled. His soulmates, they were here. He took in the ghastly shape his youngest mate was in and frowned. It looked like he hadn’t taken care of himself since he got here. He looked down to see his and Nero’s matching marks, now rose red. 

“Hello love.” Naberius said to the small demon.

Oleander tensed, looking up he saw the smiling faces of his mates. He surged upwards to wrap his arms around Naberius. 

Suddenly he let go, looking down to his marks. He began crying when he saw gold and purple, instead of gray, looking back at him. He looked up to his mates with tears eyes before reaching out. The two older demons instantly wrapped their arms around the passion demon. 

A few moments later Oleander let go. He looked sheepishly up at them.

“I just realized I don’t know which of you is which.” He said shyly.

The two laughed. 

“I’m Samael, but I go by Naberius now.” The snake said.

“And I’m Arlotto, but I go by Nero.” The spider said.

“Ok, I guess you already know this, but I’m Varden, but I go by Oleander.” The small demon said.

“That’s beautiful.” Nero told him with a smile.

They all got up from the floor, Oleander stumbling and nearly falling as his legs almost gave out again. Nero hoisted the smaller demon up into his many arms.

“Darling, have you eaten today?” Naberius asked, concerned for his new mate.

“I haven’t eaten since I got here.” Oleander stated.

“Well, let’s get you something to eat, ok? Then you can have a nice shower and some clean clothes, and we can take a nap. Does that sound good?” Nero asked.

“That sounds perfect.” Oleander said.


	3. Chapter 3

After a lovely nap, Oleander woke up feeling refreshed. He was squished between Naberius and Nero. Both of whom had their arms wrapped around him. It was warm, and it felt safe. When he looked at the clock he realized their nap had turned into sleeping until 10 the next morning. Oleander began squirming a bit. Not sure if the other two would be angry at having slept so long.

“Hello darling, is something wrong?” Naberius asked.

“It’s just, it’s a lot later than I expected.” Oleander said.

“Yes well, I suppose you hadn’t slept much since arriving, I know neither of us slept much since you got here, we were busy looking for you .” Nero said, startling the pink demon slightly.

“You knew I was here?” He asked. 

“Yes, we did. We felt you fall and spent our time looking for you. We just couldn’t feel you strongly enough to get your location.” Naberius said.

“I didn’t know you were here at all.” Oleander said solemnly.

“You were probably feeling a lot of negative emotions, I didn’t know for sure Naberius was here until he found me, I just kind of felt a small tug on my brain. I just ignored it.” Nero said.

“I guess I was.” Oleander said sadly.

Naberius decided to break the somberness of the conversation.

“Well, who’s hungry? I could really go for som pancakes right about now.” He said enthusiastically.

Nero, sensing what he was doing, went along with him.

“Yes, I can make us some breakfast.”

“Ooh, to the kitchen!” Naberius exclaimed flamboyantly.

“Ok.” Oleander said shyly, following the other two. 

He gasped when he saw the living room and kitchen. It was huge. He hadn’t really registered the sheer scale of the place before but now that he was, he was in shock.

“This place is enormous!” He exclaimed, making his mates chuckle.

“Well, it come with the territory when you’re an overlord.” Naberius explained.

“A what?” Oleander asked.

Naberius began explaining all the details about hell’s hierarchy, and the inner workings of the realm. Oleander was fascinated. It was all extremely interesting, or maybe it was just because his soulmate was telling it. 

“Breakfast is served.” Nero said.

They all began to dig in and before long, the conversation had drifted to plans for the day.

“Well, I need to go to work, lots of work to do after an extermination. Stock to take, death tolls to calculate, people to hire, etc. but what are you two doing today?” Naberius asked.

“I think I’ll take Oleander shopping.” Nero said.

“Sho-shopping?” Oleander asked.

“Well, yes. You need clothes and a few other things right?” Nero explained.

“Oh, that makes sense.” The pink demon said sheepishly.  
_____________________  
A few hours later and Nero and Oleander were in a large mall. 

“To be honest, this is about the best time to shop anyway. Big sales after the extermination.” Nero explained.

“Ok.” Oleander said uncomfortably, not sure what to do with that information.

Noticing his error Nero quickly corrected it.

“By which I mean, don’t hesitate to ask for anything, alright?”

Oleander felt a bit better at that, Nero was just trying to make sure he didn’t feel bad about asking for things.

“Ok first we should get you some regular clothes.” Nero said, leading him into a store.

Together they assembled a stack of clothes for the passion demon to try. Nero had noticed Oleander looking at the skirts, and realized the smaller was probably too shy to ask. He discreetly added a few to the pile. 

“H-how do I look?” Oleander asked.

He was wearing a cute little crop top with a rose on it. With that he had on a matching red skirt with a thorn pattern. Nero smiled.

“Gorgeous.” 

The smile he got from that was almost blinding. The two went through each item. Some Oleander didn’t particularly like and were rejected, the others added to the growing pile of likes. They left the store with 3 large bags in hand. 

“Now some formal stuff, do you prefer dresses or suits?” Nero asked.

The question surprised Oleander.

“Uh, d-d-dresses.” He said, expecting a disgusted look.

“Alright, come on, I'll take to my favorite dress shop!” Nero exclaimed.

Oleander was taken aback by that. His mate liked wearing dresses too? When Oleander was alive, he was often teased for wearing dresses or skirts. They entered the dress shop and were greeted by staff.

“Ah, Nero! Lovely to see you again! Who’s your little friend?” The lady at the desk asked.

“Dede! Nice to see you made through. This is Oleander, my soulmate.” Nero said.

“Well, it is lovely to meet you dear.” She said, shaking Oleanders hand.

“So are we here for you or him?” She asked.

“Him.” Nero told her.

“Alright follow me.” 

“She’s just gonna ask you a few questions and then pick a few things out for you to try.” Nero explained.

“Ok so do you prefer short of long dresses?” She asked. 

“I don’t really have a preference.” He said shyly.

“Ok! Do you like puffy dresses?”

“Yes.”

“Do you like a low cut and if so how low.”

“Not too low.” He said

“Alright. Are you ok with strapless or sleeveless?” 

“I guess.”

“How much coverage do you want?”

“I-um not too short, and at least enough to cover the important bits.” He said. 

“Ok. I’ll be right back.” She said before leaving.

“I feel like an idiot.” Oleander said.

“Why darling?” Nero asked, surprised.

“I just don’t know about any of this! I feel like I don’t know what I like.” 

“That’s alright little rose. You’ll get it. I promise.” Nero said with a smile.

The girl was back almost immediately with a rack full of dresses.

“There we go.” Try a few of these on.

He tried them all on and they picked out his favorites. Nero told the girl to send them to their address.

“Ok, just a few more things.” Nero said.

He took him into a shoe store, a couple of shops, and a makeup store. They came back with several large bags, full of clothes, shoes, pajamas, soaps, and other toiletries. 

“Thank you.” Oleander said as they were putting the items away.

“For what?” Nero asked.

“This-just everything.” 

“Darling, you’re my soulmate, you think I wouldn’t take care of you?” Nero asked with a teasing smile.

Oleander smiled back.  
________________________________

Two hours later and Nero had been able to coax the ting demon into cuddling on the couch. They were watching a baking show and laughing at the failed cakes. They two snuggled on the couch, Oleander was in Nero’s lap with three of Nero’s arms around him. The fourth arm was feeding both of them popcorn.

“Hello darlings!” Naberius said and he slithered through the front door.

“Hi.” They both said, Oleander was noticeably quieter.

“Oh what are we watching?” The snake asked as he removed his coat.

“Failed it!” Nero said.

“Oh I love that! The cakes are so cool.” 

“I was thinking we could watch The Great Impish Baking show after this.” Nero said.

“Sounds lovely.”

“Do either of you need anything before I come sit down.” Naberius asked.

“Water please, what about you? Do you need anything?” Nero asked.

“Um, w-water sounds nice.” Oleander said.

“Two waters, got it.” The snake said, slithering into the kitchen. 

He came back with the waters and curled around the two. He nuzzled each one of his soulmates. Nero started purring and Oleander leaned back into the two and fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
